Bringing Back Lily
by Palistus
Summary: Harry manages to create a ritual to extract a remnant of Lily's soul from his mind into a young body of her. When he manages to do so, she is in desperate need of love after being alone so long. Harry finds himself accepting of this. Harry/Lily. Fairly PWP.


Disclaimer: This story has sex, don't like don't read. Also, I don't own Harry Potter.

It all started that fateful day when his home, if he could call it that, considering his treatment for the past ten years had hardly been homely, got flooded with letters addressed to him, and then he ended up finding out he was a wizard. Harry had been quite miserable for his entire life, and the possibility of a magical world where anything was possible astounded him. His mind immediately drifted to his dead parents, had they been magical too? He certainly ruled it as a huge possibility, or else he was unsure why they'd make such an effort to get him, or how they'd even know.

He had found out all of those answers over time, as he found out about the night his parents were killed by Voldemort, but he was spared, and defeated him. He had been angry at his life. His parents were renowned wizards, respected by everyone, and he had helped save the world, and then he'd been shoved into a house that hated him? How was that fair?

Harry intended to stop at nothing to remedy his situation. As soon as he got to Hogwarts, he immediately dedicated himself to his studies. For the most part, he ignored everyone except for Hermione, who seemed to take studying magic as seriously as him, and they worked together frequently. They worked hard for much different reasons though.. She wanted to prove herself capable, even if she was born of muggles. He wanted a way to bring his parents back, or at least his mother, if nothing else, as she'd sacrificed her life in order to protect him at the very end. His heart yearned for her strongly, for the mother he never knew, but still loved with all his heart.

Now, it was his 4th year. He'd avoided any major happenings, although he noticed that some of the adults were either worried or annoyed at this, particularly the headmaster, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered to him but his studies. In addition to his classwork, he researched from any relevant books he could find, and even started sneaking into the Restricted section. He'd happened across many books of dark magic... And had read them in his quest for discovery. At last, he thought he had finally discovered a way to bring her back.

His idea, was that she never fully died. According to several sources in books, incorporating love magic in the sacrifice for him, if his hypothesis was correct, would leave a retrievable, yet inactive part of her soul in his body. Since he knew where she was buried, it would only take her remains, or specifically, a bone of her remains, to magically create a new body for her soul to be in, and to cast the spell to transfer it.

So there he was, at Godric's hollow. As much as he didn't want to desecrate his parent's grave, it had to be done. Harry was sure his mom wouldn't mind, if it brought her back to life.

As soon as he retrieved one of his mothers bones, he quickly replaced the magically sealed coffin underground, and replaced the dirt above it. His smile was the widest it'd ever been, at the thought of having his mother back that night. His cauldron was ready with the other ingredients, and the bone was the last thing he needed, before it was complete.

He stirred it several times, before carefully dropping the bone in. He waited for a few seconds, before the liquid in the cauldron burst out of it, flying to the ground in a blob, seeming to be getting harder. Harry smiled, as this was going according to plan.

Slowly, the liquid spread out into the shape of a body- but something he didn't expect was that it was smaller than he thought it would be, for a mother. He figured it might've been because one of the ingredients was his blood, so it may have made her his age. That didn't matter though... He just wanted her back.

The form turned out to be about a 15 year old girl, so he was right. She was absolutely beautiful. Her red hair was long and tangled, scattering all over the ground. Her skin was a pale white, but not pasty, it was a smooth mass of perfection, and quite a sight to look at. Harry couldn't help but notice her lucious breasts that looked to be rather large, but not too full yet. It wasn't his fault, he was simply a 15 year old male, and she was naked. Her eyes were closed, and her body wasn't yet functioning, but from what he heard, she had magnificent, lovely green eyes that gazed into the depths of whomever she was speaking to's soul.

With the body complete, that just left the spell. He mentally prepared himself, and quelled his excitement.

"Findormisalopra!" Harry said, pointing his wand at his mother's new body.

Her eyes opened immediately and she sat up instantly, a shocked, and scared look on her face. She looked to be confused as well, as she looked around her, noticing her house, and the man in front of her.

"Oh God... It was dark for so long..." Lily croaked, regaining the use of her voice. "I was so scared... James..." She whispered, her soft voice returning to normal as she saw Harry. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her naked torso into his, claiming his lips in hers and closing her eyes. "Oh god, I've missed this James!" Lily murmured against his lips as she clenched him tightly and gently lowered him to the ground, with her on top of him.

Harry was stunned in place. He had no clue what to do, as he couldn't speak. He was being kissed, among other things, by his mother... And his body was responding to it. Was this supposed to happen? He didn't figure it was, but he had heard of many situations in the wizarding would with similar happenings, although it was usually a father/daughter scenario, and typically a pureblood household. Nevertheless, he hadn't seen his mother in his life that he could remember, and his heart was burning with love and passion for her, and if this was her wish upon returning to the world, then he'd grant it.

Lily shoved her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her body around his, rubbing against him all over his and her body while making sure not to break the kiss.

Lily needed love, she needed to feel passion after the years she'd spent all alone, scared and unsure of everything, until life gave her another chance.

She started taking Harry's shirt off(Which she thought was James), and pressed herself to his bare chest when it was off. His chest seemed smaller and less formed than their last time, but it had been 15 years, and she realized she was smaller as well, so she didn't question it.

Since that was done with, she switched her attention to his jeans, undoing the button and zipping down the zipper, before breaking the kiss and looking down at them to take them, and his boxers off.

Harry felt unsure about all of this, but quickly pushed that aside. As soon as she was level with him again, his arms slowly but surely wrapped around her back, holding her naked body to his tightly.

"I need this..." She whispered at she sat up. His body had prepared himself for this moment, and his member was hard and ready for her. Lily raised herself up, and lowered her dripping wet cunt onto him, impaling herself fully on it.

"Oh god..." She moaned for the first time in so many years.

"Yes..." Harry whimpered, closing his eyes as she lifted herself up and dropped back down onto his hardness, gaining in speed in her passion.

Instinctively, he reached out and gripped her soft mounds in his palms as she bounced on top of his, moaning in pleasure loudly.

"Jammmessss" She said, and he froze. He realized she'd been saying his father's name this whole time, and he supposed he should've expected that, but it still hurt slightly. He didn't want to stop though.

He would, however, straighten things out. "No..." Harry murmured, finding it hard to speak without groaning in lust and pleasure.

"Yessss!" She screamed, not seeming to hear him, as she was riding him fast and hard now, pumping her seeping wetness onto his hard dick with wild abandon, her good-sized breasts bouncing on her chest, up and down, and her straight red hair was wildly scattered around her

"I'm not... James..." Harry managed to get out, even as the pleasure was spread throughout his entire body, and his eyes were locked on hers.

"Wait... What...?" She said. She still hadn't stopped ramming her wet folds down on him, but she was going considerably slower.

"Please, don't stop, Mum..." Harry panted out, and she ignored his words and froze with him still fully inside her, her eyes staring straight into his and noticing they were bright green, much like hers, much like...

"Harry?" She whispered, still panting breathily, and unconsciously grinding her heat on him, as he was still deep inside of her.

"Yes, but we can't... Stop." Harry panted, his hardness throbbing in complaint at her stopping. Harry gently lifted her momentarily, so he could slowly flip them over as he looked her in the eyes.

"But... Harry.. I'm your..." Lily said slowly, ignoring the lust racing through her veins as her son gently reversed their positions. She was so confused... How was Harry the same age as her now? And why did she still feel the need to make love to him? He was her son... Granted, she never saw him grow up into the man he'd become nearly, but still...

"I think... We should... OH!" Lily yelped as Harry finished placing her below him, and shoved himself inside of her quickly, staring into the depths of her eyes as he did so. Nothing but love and passion radiated in Harry's own eyes by now, and he continued gently thrusting into her dripping pussy tenderly.

Her mind decided that thinking wasn't the best idea, as a burning pleasure engulfed her entire body. Her resistance faltered, before completely vanishing. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his shoulders as he pounded into her.

"Ahh, Harry!" She screamed in passion, and she pulled his face to hers and smashed her lips to his again, but this time, it was his tongue penetrating her mouth as he frantically thrusted into her. He used his hands to play with her breasts, and particularly her nipples, rubbing them in between his fingers before squeezing the entirety of her breasts.

"Mmmm!" She moaned as he kept up the frantic pace of deep thrusts, and he looked straight into her eyes, seeing her return his look of love and passion now as their tongues danced.

Lily's hand snaked down to her clit, as Harry didn't know to touch it as well, and rubbed it madly, and she had to break the kiss.

"Oh gods, HARRY!" She screamed out, not caring whether there was a silencing charm or not(Luckily Harry had thought to do so as he flipped their positions). "Ugh... Lily..." He moaned, saying his mother's name for once, as he couldn't contain himself any more. "I'm.. About to..." He closed his eyes as his thrusts became the fasting yet, and Lily felt his hot seed burst inside of her, filling her up.

"Yesss!" She moaned loudly as she felt the heat of him inside her, and she felt her own release coming quickly.

"Don't stop!" She moaned, and Harry managed to keep his pace with thrusts, as it still felt amazing, to have her tight pussy clenching down on his cock.

"Merlin, Harry, I'm coming!" Lily cried out as she looked into his eyes, her body exploding in pleasure, and her pussy was filled with the best feeling she'd ever had, as she came all over her son's throbbing meat.

"Harry..." She whispered, delivering another light kiss on his lips before her body relaxed, though her was still wrapped around him.

"That was amazing.." Harry said, smiling brightly at his redheaded mother.

"I know.. It really was," Lily said happily, though she wished that they weren't on the cold, hard ground anymore. It was becoming rather apparent, now that they weren't in the throes of passion.

"Can I see your wand really quick, love?" Lily asked. Harry rose up, out of her arms, and his penis removing itself from her womanhood slowly, causing them both to wince as a flash of pleasure overtook them. Harry walked over to where his wand ended up being tossed, and retrieved it, before giving it to his mother.

Lily smiled in thanks, and grabbed his hand with her free one, before apparating away with him.

They appeared in a large, luxurious bedroom.

"Harry, welcome home.. This is Potter Manor," She said smiling, "And this," she pointed at a large, comfortable looking bed, "Is the best bed in the entire house." She said, leading him over to it and setting herself down on it while he did the same. They laid down together, clutching each other in their arms.

"How did you bring me back?" Lily asked.

"I've been working on a way ever since I went to Hogwarts mum... The past thirteen years have been really horrible..." Harry murmured, and Lily's eyes cast downwards.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She whispered, regretting what had to be done. "I imagine it has been rough, with us gone." She remembered that night now, where she and James had been killed. She didn't feel any guilt about what she did with Harry though, other than the minor guilt about her being his mother, but in reality, was she? She simply had the mind of her former self, but she never even raised Harry, just birthed him. She might as well have been a new classmate, but with the bonus of a strong, unbreakable bond the moment they met.

"It's not your fault, mum." Harry said, radiating contentedness as he held the woman he'd tried to bring back for all his wizarding life.

"I know, and I also know that we have a long time to improve things." She smiled at him lovingly.

"Yes, we do. And I can't wait!" Harry said, smiling at her. "I love you!" He said, burying his face in her neck, and she just held him there, softly running her hands up and down his back.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Yes..?" He said.

"Mmm, just call my Lily, okay?"

"Sure.. Lily." He replied happily. "Erm, so.. What are we going to do now?" Harry asked, and it was obvious what he was refering to.

"Harry, we can do anything you're comfortable with. I love you, and I don't have any reservations with what way. If you want me as a mother, then so be it. If you want me as a friend, that's okay too. If you want me as a lover... Well, then that'd be perfectly amazing with me." She grinned at him happily.

"I wonder if you could attend Hogwarts?" He said, pondering what she just said.

"I'd have to cast a glamour over myself the whole time, but that'd be possible I guess, if we made up a story about me transfering." She said.

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied, sighing as he raised his head up to kiss her softly, looking into her gentle eyes that reflected back at him with pure, simply love.

"And I think that answers your question, though a minor combination of the other two would be lovely as well." Harry said with a smirk.

"Then that's what we'll be!" She said, snuggling up against him and conjuring blankets, wrapping their naked bodies tightly as a comfortable sleep overtook them, resting in each others arms.

End

A/N: Yea, I know this is kinda bad. I didn't really know how to write this well. I honestly just wanted to write a good smut story, but writing a PWP and not explaining it is bland, and people would just be confused, but I couldn't think of a good way to get them "Together," so I settled with a mediocre explanation, and that ended up making it a bit bad in the lemon department, so I apologize for this, but I reallllly wanted to write this pairing, idk why, I don't have some gross fetish for incest, but make of it what you will.


End file.
